Not My Father's Son
by spnsherlocked
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has always noticed everyone and everything even though no one noticed him. In one class, one boy, John Watson, grabs his attention. There's just something about his fair hair and many jumpers that attracts Sherlock. They meet in an unlikely situation and John finds himself gaining a crush for the taller, genius teen.
1. Crush

Sherlock was a shy boy, never really talking to anyone but noticing everyone. He knew so much about each student he could take a glance at for more than a few seconds but one boy in particular caught his attention. John Watson. He seemed simple but interesting. A fair headed, small clever lad who appeared to have a new jumper each day. Sherlock only had a couple of classes with John and so far had only deduced a small amount of information about him. He wanted to know more.

Sherlock was sat in his maths class having already finished all his work when he started to look around. He suddenly noticed the absence of John Watson just as the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Sherlock picked up his bag and swiftly left. He walked the long corridors watching the groups of friends and couples. Everyone having someone to be with. He didn't walk fast, he was in no rush. Until he saw him. John Watson, there at the end of the corridor surrounded by a group of older and taller guys, kicking, punching and spitting down on him. Shouting "Fag!" and "Freak!" Sherlock began to run towards them, screaming; "Piss off! Leave him alone!"

Seeing the tall dark haired boy coming towards them, the group dispersed leaving John on the floor. One boy he noticed running from the scene was Greg Lestrade. Sherlock made a mental note to get him later. Sherlock bent down and helped John to sit up.  
"Hey John. Are you okay?"  
John looked up in amazement. No one had ever stuck up for him before, no one cared about him. His nose was bloodied and his ribs hurt. He could feel his legs stinging from being kicked but he tried his best to hide the pain. "I ur.. yes.. I'm fine." He groaned a little before looking up to his saviour.

"Thank.."

He stopped mid sentence as Sherlock's face came into view. He was incredible, beautiful. With piercing grey eyes and dark curls that contrasted against his pale skin.

"Thank you.." He managed to say as he continued to stare at Sherlock.

Sherlock stared back, the first time he'd been able to admire John up close. He was even more striking than Sherlock had first thought. The way his hair fell and the way his eyes seemed to shine even through tears. Sherlock shook his head and chuckled. "Here you go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. "F-For your nose.." Sherlock handed over the tissue as he placed an arm round John's back to help him too his feet.

John took the tissue and cleared away most of the blood, well as much as he could with such a small tissue. "Why are you helping me?"  
He suddenly asked Sherlock as they walked together, Sherlock was leading him to the bathroom.

"I don't like seeing anyone get beaten up." Sherlock admitted. That was _one_ of the reasons he had helped John. The others didn't matter for now.  
"I'm Sherlock by the way, John. Sherlock Holmes."  
John smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you. H-how do you know my name?" He asked, a little confused.  
"Oh we have some classes together." Sherlock responded as they turned into the bathroom.

John thought hard and couldn't remember ever seeing the boy around school at all.  
"I'm Sorry.." He said after a few moments. "I don't remember you.."  
Sherlock shook his head and smiled. "Not many people notice me. It's fine."  
John thought for a moment before realising he did recognise the name. "Holmes.. wait.. Holmes as in – Vincent Holmes? The business man?" He asked.

John and Sherlock lived in a small part of London where one man, Vincent Holmes owned most of the businesses. Vincent Holmes was the manager of most companies and employed most people in the city, including John's parents.

Sherlock sighed. "Yes. Vincent Holmes is my father." He looked down as they entered the bathroom. He lea John over to a sink where John leaned against the cold porcelain. Sherlock went to grab some more tissue and he brought it over to John.

"You can wipe your nose properly now." Sherlock said.  
"Thanks.." John murmured as he stared into a mirror and assessed the damage. He was definitely getting a black eye already. He stayed staring for a few moments after wiping away blood and then felt Sherlock's eyes on him. He turned to see the dark haired boy staring at him with an expressionless face.

"Um.." John began.  
"I'm sorry about your parents splitting up." Sherlock cut in.  
"How do you know about that? It's only just happened.. a week ago." John looked intently at Sherlock whos face was still unresponsive.  
"I deduced it."  
"You.. what it?" John almost laughed but then saw how serious his rescuer looked.  
"Deduced it. I can look at people and see things that others miss. We all look but.. no one really observes." Sherlock put his head down for a brief moment praying that when he looked up John would still be there. Sherlock moved his face and there he was.

John hadn't stopped leaning on the sink since they entered the room but now his entire body seemed dependent on it. He had perched his bottom on the edge as he gawked at Sherlock unable to believe what he was hearing.  
He continued to sit but straightened up his torso with a small intake of breath. His ribs were still killing and were no doubt going to be bruised. If not broken. He prodded a hand into his side. Not broken, just bruised. He let out a long breath and eventually broke the awkward silence that had taken over the room.

"So.. you can.. look at me and just know stuff?"  
Sherlock swallowed. "Yes. I know a lot about you, John."  
John moved uneasily and blushed. "W-what do you know?"  
"I know you're parents split up because you have a sibling who has been causing trouble for the family, I know that you work harder in biology more than any other lesson because you want to be a doctor, I know that you keep to yourself at school because you think nobody cares..." He trailed off as he watched John's mouth drop open then close swiftly.  
"That's.. right... You're incredible."  
Sherlock's eyes widened. "Incredible? Most people call me a freak." He managed a small chuckle.  
"No! That's .. wow. I mean, how do you even do that?"  
"I told you, I observe." He smiled and John grinned back.

John licked his lips and sighed after another few moments of staring. "I have a sister." He admitted. "She's older than me, in the sixth form. She's well.. She had some trouble with her boyfriend after she realised that she was actually gay. She came out, went through a bad phase with drinking and trying to cope with it all..." He looked down and frowned. "My parents never stopped blaming each other for it."

Sherlock hadn't expected this sudden confession from John. They'd only just been properly introduced twenty minutes ago! But he made no effort to stop him. Instead he listened attentively and simply nodded when John had finished. One last silence descended over the two before Sherlock stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's fine." John smiled. "It's not your fault, is it?" A nervous chuckled echoed through the bathroom.  
"I ur.. My cars in the car park if you need a lift? Bruised ribs are a pain to walk home with. I know."  
"That would be great thanks, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled and felt a rush of butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head, confused with how he was feeling around John. He felt comfortable and at ease. Something he only felt around his brother, Mycroft. Mycroft was really the only person who understood Sherlock and they were as close as two brothers could be. They had minor arguments but at the end of the day, Sherlock knew he could always rely on Mycroft. He shook his head again as he realised he was lost in thought. He turned to John and smiled.

"Follow me."

John lifted off the sink and limped behind the taller boy, his own stomach flipping and turning as he thought about what had actually just happened. He slapped himself gently over the face when Sherlock wasn't looking.

_Snap out of it John. He's just a guy. This isn't the start of a crush... _He thought to himself.

He blushed when he looked up to see Sherlock smiling at him.

_Okay.. maybe it is a crush.._


	2. Goodnight

The journey home in Sherlock's car was a silent one. John only spoke when directions were needed and Sherlock thanked him. As the car pulled up outside his small house, John sighed and wished he had spoken more, sparked a conversation or even just asked Sherlock to deduce him again. That was rather fun. He glanced over to the driver's side and smiled.

"Thanks for everything."  
"Everything?" Sherlock asked.  
"Well, stopping the fight, helping me, the lift." John chuckled nervously.

Sherlock gave him a weak smile and thought for a moment.

"Hey do you uh... want my number? You know, in case you ever need help or a lift again?"

John felt a blush appearing on his cheek and turned away, fumbling with his pockets. He eventually found his phone and turned back to face Sherlock. They exchanged numbers, said goodbye and John jumped out of the car with a huge grin on his face. He watched Sherlock's car drive away and as soon as it had disappeared out of sight, John ran inside and up to his room.

He lay on his bed taking a few deep breaths and went over in his mind what had happened that day. He'd been bullied many times before and beaten up, that was nothing new. Teachers had stepped in before but when a boy, a student like Sherlock had broken up the fight, John felt something different. He'd spent many years struggling with his sexuality and it seemed some of the kids at school had noticed. As soon as his sister had come out, the bullies assumed John was the same and pounced on him, using labels such as 'fag' or 'sissy' or simply just calling him gay as a way of insulting him. John didn't mind if he was gay, he was just never really sure if he was.  
But his first glance at Sherlock gave him butterflies; he couldn't stop thinking about the boy; his dark curls, pale skin, striking eyes, slim body, curvaceous lips.. John sat up and sighed. All he could picture in his mind was Sherlock's face and those lips... He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stared at the screen before typing out something and sending it on to the dark haired boy.

Sherlock was driving more erratically than normal as he headed towards the house he shared with his mother, father, brother and a whole array of servants. He scowled at the thought of it all. Sherlock had repeatedly reminded his parents that they weren't royalty and didn't need servants but his father believed in keeping up an image, especially when he was the most prominent man in the town.  
Shaking away these thoughts, Sherlock's mind immediately went back to thinking about John. The first boy at the school who ever made Sherlock feel accepted. John had actually acknowledged Sherlock's existence and they even shared a conversation and a car journey. They also shared numbers. As Sherlock thought about this he beamed and imagined texting John later just to chat. Or organising a meet up. Or even just seeing John's name appear on the screen.  
A loud horn startled Sherlock as he realised he had been sat at a green light lost in thought. He swiftly began to drive again and arrived home within a few minutes. As he pulled into the garage he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his mobile and grinned like an idiot.

_Thanks again for today. John._

It was just a simple text. Four simple words. But Sherlock read it over about a million more times as he replied and waited for a response.

**No problem. Glad I could help. SH**

_Yeah, it was great, thanks. Also wanted to say, nice car! John_

**Thanks, my parents got it me for my 17****th****. SH**

_I got a meal out and some cash for mine! John_

**My parents do like to be eccentric. SH**

_Haha. So, got anything planned for the weekend? John_

**Homework, I guess. Yourself? SH**

_Same here. It sucks. John_

**If you need any help, I would happy to offer my services. SH**

_Like a tutor? John_

**If you like. SH**

_Brill! You're a great mate. John_

_Am I allowed to call you a mate? John_

**Oh yes, sure. That's perfectly fine. SH**

_Cool. John_

**Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then when you need some help. SH**

_Yeah, shall I just text you when I'm stuck? John_

**Yes. Or ring me or you could even come over to mine for a bit. SH**

_That'd be cool. I'll text you tomorrow. Night Sherlock. John_

**Goodnight John Watson. SH **

Sherlock stared and reread the conversation another ten times before realising he was still sat in the car in the garage. He slipped the phone in his pocket and unclipped the seat belt. Sneaking inside the house so he could avoid his parents was easier than usual. Maybe they were distracted by more investors or important business people he thought. He shifted silently but swiftly up the stairs and into his room. Sherlock closed the door and collapsed on the bed letting out a sigh and muttering three words to himself.

"Goodnight.. John Watson.."


	3. Chance

Saturday came and John's mother pushed open the door to his room shouting and screaming much to John's dismay.

"John Hamish Watson! This room is a disgrace! Get out of bed and tidy it up mister. Then get all your homework done."

She picked up a few items of dirty clothing and tutted to herself as she left, slamming the door behind her. John groaned and rolled around in his bed. His ribs were killing, his legs still stung, he had a headache from hell and to top it all off, he'd just been woken from a dream about Sherlock.

"Shit!"

Like a shot, John was sat up tangled in the bed sheets with wide eyes. How could be dreaming about Sherlock?! _Really John? A crush after a day?_ He thought to himself and let out a sigh, dropping back into the pillows.He smiled and reassured himself that everything was fine. A crush was fine. Sherlock didn't need to know anyway. It would probably disappear in a few days.

He rolled out of bed and showered quickly before tidying up and getting started with his homework. His mother thanked him for actually listening to her and kissed his cheek before leaving for work.

"I'll be back around 6." She smiled and left. The house was silent with just John there. His sister was at their dads. He sat at the dining room table, workbooks and textbooks laid out before him. He made a cup of tea, a lot of toast and jam and sat down opening the maths book.  
John worked quickly through the first few questions, sipping his tea as he scribbled down answers then began to struggle. He closed the book and took a break admitting defeat. Maybe a rest would help him think better. He moved into the living room, put in a DVD and collapsed on the sofa.  
After around 20 minutes he remembered Sherlock's comment from yesterday, to text him if he needed help with work. Pulling out his mobile John wondered if he was doing the right thing. He typed out a message and sent it to Sherlock.

_Hey, need some help with maths if you're still offering. John_

**Yes. Of course. What is it? SH**

_We have a textbook and have to answer a load of equations. John_

**Do you want me to come over and take a look? SH**

_Would you mind? I'm really struggling. John_

**I'll be there shortly. SH**

John grinned and quickly made sure the house was presentable as he waited for Sherlock. Before too long there was a knock at the door. He opened it and there stood Sherlock wearing black trousers, a purple shirt and a jacket. He looked much older than he was and John found himself smiling at the inky black curls that fell around his face.

"Hello, John." Sherlock smiled and stood in the doorway waiting to be let in.  
"Uh, hi." John answered nervously as he stepped aside to let the taller teen inside.

Sherlock moved inside and looked around. The Watson's house was a reasonable size. The hallway had photos all along the wall of Harry and John and a few family shots. To the left was the living room a warm, welcoming room with two sofas and two arm chairs, a large authentic fireplace and a wall mounted TV. To the right was another sitting room that used to be their fathers study but now was just the home of the many books that they owned. Further down the hallway doors led to the kitchen, downstairs loo and dining room. Sherlock waited politely to be shown where to go.  
John closed the door behind them and locked it. His mother always made sure the door was locked at all times. He smiled at Sherlock then led him into the dining room. Sherlock looked around and noticed the books on the table. He sat down and glanced over John's work.

"Do you want a drink or anything? Tea, Coffee, Squash, Water?" John asked.  
"Just tea for me, thanks."

John left to make the tea while Sherlock corrected a few of John's answers. When he came back, he placed the mugs on the table and sat down next to the boy.

"Right, I've corrected what you've done wrong and shown you why it's wrong. These next few are simple." Sherlock continued on and explained to John what he needed to do. After about half an hour John frowned and felt a little stupid as he listened to Sherlock explaining everything. Sherlock seemed to understand it all as if it was nothing to him.

"Is something wrong John?" He asked.  
"Oh no, nothing.. You're just so.. clever." John chuckled.  
Sherlock blushed lightly but smiled. "Thank you."  
"I think I've got it now." John continued. "Like, this one would be... 64?" He pointed to an equation in the book.  
"That's right!" Sherlock smiled again.  
"Great! So um.. thanks for helping me." John's frown changed to a grin.  
"No problem." He paused. "How are your injuries?"  
"Oh well, you know. Ribs hurt. Headache. It's nothing really."  
"I am sorry John.." Sherlock looked over at John and their eyes met. John felt a few butterflies as he looked into the teen's eyes and stared at him for a moment too long. He coughed and broke the gaze.  
"It's fine Sherlock. It's not your fault." John tried to reassure him.  
"I should get going then." Sherlock started to move from the table.  
John stood up and followed him. "You can stay for a bit if you want.. Watch a DVD or.. something?" He began to blush. "You don't have to though."  
"That would be nice John. Thank you." Sherlock smiled and noticed the redness to John's face but didn't say anything. He was still the handsome, polite boy Sherlock was starting to like. A lot. Pointing out the obvious embarrassment John was experiencing wouldn't help at all.

John led Sherlock from the dining room and into the living room where John's earlier DVD was playing the menu sequence over and over again. John had forgotten to turn it off when Sherlock had arrived. He apologised and started to take the DVD out when Sherlock protested.

"Let's watch that. It looks rather interesting." He grinned.

John nodded and started the DVD again before sitting down in one arm chair, Sherlock in the other. They watched the film in silence, Sherlock making deductions in his head and guessing what would happen before it actually did. John looked over at him a few times and when the credits began to play John found himself staring at the other boy. He shook his head moved his attention back to the screen.

"Is your mother at work John?" Sherlock asked suddenly.  
"Ur yeah, she works on the reception at the A and E." He replied as he sorted the TV out and put the DVD back in its box.  
"I see." was Sherlock's reply. He shifted in the chair and finally looked over at the fair headed teen. He wanted to get to know John but wasn't sure what to say. He'd never been invited over to another person's house before. He'd never had friends before. This was a whole new experience for him.  
John looked over and saw Sherlock lost in thought. He moved to sit back in his chair and spoke quietly.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock jumped and was shaken from his thoughts. "I'm fine. Thank you."  
"You hungry? I'm starving."  
Truth be told, Sherlock wasn't hungry at all. He'd eaten yesterday and he could last a couple more days. "I'll have a little something. But nothing huge." He smiled and followed John into the kitchen. John started to make some pasta for himself and made Sherlock a sandwich which he picked at and ate very little. John sat down with his plate and swallowed. He wanted to know more about Sherlock. They'd only met yesterday and he'd already invited Sherlock round to help with homework, watch a DVD and now they were eating together. John thought of a few simple questions to start off with.

"So, have you thought about sixth form or college yet?"  
Sherlock smiled. "Yes. I want to go to college. I want to get out of that place."  
"Oh how come?"  
"People." Sherlock answered straight away.  
John nodded.  
"And you?"  
"College for me. There's one in central London I'm looking at." John said as he shovelled a forkful of pasta into his mouth.  
"Which one?"  
"St. Barts. I want to be a doctor." John beamed. It was one thing that he was proud of.  
"A doctor? Interesting."  
_Interesting? _John thought to himself. _What's interesting about that?  
_Sherlock grinned as he watched John think about what was being said. John thought of another question which then startled Sherlock.  
"So you got a girlfriend then?"  
Sherlock stared at him. "No. Not really my area."  
John bit his lip and held back a smile. "So... Boyfriend then? Which is fine, by the way."  
Sherlock continued to glare at him. "I know it's fine."  
"So you've got a boyfriend then?" John asked with a little hope but also fear. If Sherlock was gay then great. But if he was he obviously had to have a boyfriend. John had finally admitted to himself in the past few moments that Sherlock was indeed gorgeous. He was obviously taken.  
Sherlock's expression didn't change as he replied. "No."  
John was very surprised. "Right. Okay." He tried to think of things to say. "You're unattached. Like me. Fine. Good."  
Sherlock looked as John rapidly returned to eating his food, a faint blush creeping up his neck. He replayed John's words in his head and started to speak rather awkwardly.  
"John.. Um.. I think you should know that I consider myself .. married to my work." _Were those the right words? _Sherlock thought to himself then continued. "My schoolwork means a lot to me. And while I'm flattered by your interest, I'm not really looking for any—"  
"No! No I'm not asking.. No. I'm just saying.. it's all fine." John bit his lip once more but this time holding back a frown. He was so annoyed at making an idiot of himself. Now he'd gone and blown it all with Sherlock. He was a little disappointed truth be told but he didn't want to offend Sherlock._  
_John quickly scooped in the last bits of pasta to his mouth and started to clear away. Sherlock watched him and soon picked up on the fact that John was upset.  
"Good.. Fine." Was all Sherlock could think to say.

Sherlock admitted to himself that John was a rather attractive boy but friends and relationships weren't his area at all. He wanted to get to know John, really he did, but how to go about it was a different matter. And a relationship with the teen was a complete different kettle of fish. Sherlock feared he had lost his chance with John and sat at the table awkwardly. He looked up and saw the fair-headed boy leaning on the sink. Sherlock's eyes floated down to the teens behind. Sherlock thought it was wonderful. He smiled to himself and shifted to sit more comfortably in his seat.

_Maybe there's a way I can get another chance with John Watson.._


	4. Details

**Authors Note: **

Yay chapter four!  
Just a quick warning, I have chapter five written and chapter six is just about done. I've made a start on seven but next week I am in a musical so I may get a little behind with writing. I shall still aim to update on time because I love you all and this story so far. Hope you're loving it too!

Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
Thank you x.

* * *

John washed the pots for a lot longer than needed as he dreaded turning back round to Sherlock. He didn't know what to say.. what to think. What Sherlock could possibly be thinking. It was all a goddamn mess. Sherlock on the other hand, felt as calm as anything. He knew exactly what to do next and was waiting for John to turn around. Eventually, the smaller teen did and found himself staring up at Sherlock who was standing right in front of him.  
John went to talk but Sherlock cut him off.

"Don't. Don't say another word. I don't know many details about you.. I'm filling them all in."

John didn't have a clue what he meant but he made no effort to move or speak. His eyes were fixed upon Sherlock's face. Sherlock's eyes darted all over John's body, taking in as many of the details as he could. His eyes eventually locked with Johns and he bit his lip. He wanted to know what secrets were lying John's eyes. John still made no attempt to move and he kept eye contact at all times as his breathing became a little restless.  
Finally pleased with his deductions Sherlock took a step back and smiled softly.

"John.." He sighed.  
"Yes?"  
"We're friends, right?"  
John nodded.  
"Good."  
"Yes."  
"I think it is time I left. Maybe we could organise another meeting soon."  
"That would be great." John smiled.  
It was Sherlock's turn to nod now.  
"Ur.. Sherlock?" John asked nervously.  
"Yes, John?"  
"What were you just doing? ... Staring at me?"  
Sherlock grinned. "I was .. getting to know you in my own way. You remember how I told you about deduction? I was doing that then."  
"And what did you.. deduce?"

John blushed slightly remembering the first time Sherlock had done this. It was... exciting. And John had always wondered how other people see him.

"You're constantly worrying about your mother, you keep glancing at the photo of her over there. You had a toast and jam for breakfast and there are a few crumbs on your jumper."  
John looked down and wiped away the crumbs. "A-Anything else?"  
"Well.. you told me you want to be a doctor but I know that you want a bit more excitement than that. The way you hold yourself and cut your hair tells me that you've probably looked into the military and you are 'practicing' how you would have to act."  
"How can you possibly know that?"  
"I noticed the brochures and leaflets on the table. I saw, I observed, I deduced. The haircut and how you stand were a long shot but a good one." Sherlock looked rather pleased with himself.  
John bit his lip but chuckled slightly. "That.. was... Brilliant."  
"Really?" Sherlock asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Really. Now.. what about you? I don't know... anything!"  
"Just make something up. Imagine."  
"But I'd rather know. You're my friend."  
Sherlock frowned and took a deep breath. "Sometimes what you imagine can be better than what's real."  
"What.. what does that mean?"  
"People who have gotten to know me in the past.. call me a freak. They think I'm weird."  
"I don't think you're weird." John butted in and smiled which made Sherlock blush gently.  
"You might do.."  
"I promise I wouldn't." John smiled again and moved to sit at the table. "Come on."

Sherlock moved hesitantly but sat opposite his friend. It felt wonderful being able to call him that and being here with him was equally as great. He sat for a few moments working out how to describe himself.

"I suppose I am a genius." He said suddenly making John arch an eyebrow. "I'm top of my class in everything. I know four languages, not including English and I am learning a fifth. I already have three A Levels.." He trailed off as he noticed John staring with his mouth wide open.  
"Four languages? Three A Levels? What.. the..?"  
Sherlock smiled but still looked embarrassed. "I think I get it all from my brother."  
"Is he a genius too?"  
"Very much so. But my deduction skills are far greater than his, although he would never admit it."  
John laughed and Sherlock felt instantly more comfortable.

John was liking the _genius_ more and more by the second. The more he learned about Sherlock, the more he wanted to know. The more he wanted to spend time with him. The more his _crush _grew.

"So.." John sighed. "You know I want to be an army doctor, what about you? What do you want to be?"  
"I ur.. well.." Sherlock started and shifted anxiously in his chair.  
"What?"  
"I would like to be a... A... _aconsultingdetective."_ Sherlock spoke so quickly that John didn't hear a word.  
"A what?" He asked with a grin.  
"A consulting detective.." Sherlock repeated and instantly expected John to think him a weirdo.  
"And what's a consulting detective when it's at home?" John was fascinated and Sherlock really couldn't see why.  
"It's someone the police turn to when they're out of their depth." He said looking down. "Which is always." He added and finally looked back up at John who still looked in awe.

John didn't say anything for a minute or two as he continued to try and process everything. Sherlock was amazing... He was a genius and handsome and basically perfect. John smiled and Sherlock returned the gesture.

"That sounds superb." John managed after a cough to clear his throat.  
"Thank you."  
"Your parents must be proud."  
Sherlock glared. "We're not really the closest of families. My father, well... He cares more about his business than me and Mycroft."  
"Oh.. I'm sorry.." John tried.  
"It's fine. I just.. I don't want to be like him when I'm older. He doesn't really acknowledge us much. I'm not.. him. I'm the opposite of what he wants really."  
"I'm sure that's not true. You're clever and have qualifications and ... stuff." John countered.  
"Yes but he wants me to grow up and marry a sensible woman, have a few kids, create many successful business and earn lots of money to pass down to my children." Sherlock sighed.

John saw the sadness on Sherlock's face as he spoke. He swallowed and moved to say something more when Sherlock piped up.

"I'm not my father's son. I can't be like him!" He slammed a hand on the table making John jump. This was obviously upsetting Sherlock a little and John offered him a sympathetic look. "For one thing.." Sherlock continued. "I don't want to marry a _woman._" He stared at John on the last word. "My father wanted two _normal_ children but instead he got two gay ones. Much to his dismay."

John looked up in slight shock. He thought Sherlock was _married to his work._. Not openly gay. It made his stomach flip until he grimaced at the thought of Sherlock's father hating him because he was gay.  
Sherlock noted John's face and went to reassure him.

"My father isn't homophobic or anything. But the business world can be sometimes. I guess my father always imagined me and Mycroft having the same life he had."  
John thought hard about what to say but all he could manage was a feeble, "I'm sorry, Sherlock."  
"That's okay John. My father loves us, I know deep down he does but.. we'll never be what he wants."

Sherlock stared down for a few more minutes before looking up with an expressionless face. John stared at him, still looking sympathetic and still trying to work out what to say.

"Honestly it's fine John. I can see you're struggling to find something to say."  
John blushed and shook his head attempting to somehow shake away the thoughts. He smiled weakly.  
"I must apologise myself however." Sherlock went on.  
"Apologise for what?"  
"I've just... never been this open with anyone before. At least anyone who isn't Mycroft."  
John smiled again at the thought that Sherlock felt so comfortable around him to share things like this. He realised it must've been hard and he moved forward to gently pat Sherlock's shoulder. "You don't need to apologise. If you ever wanna talk about .. stuff. Anything. I'm here for you. I'll listen." John smiled and moved his hand back.

Sherlock had twitched slightly as he felt the contact. It seemed he and John were getting on rather well. No one understood Sherlock really, no one but Mycroft and their nanny, Mrs Hudson. And even those two sometimes had trouble working out what Sherlock was really about. But John, he was different. He seemed to be able to read Sherlock like a book. He may have struggled as he thought about what to say but he managed to say the right things. This was the first time he'd ever felt comfortable being himself around someone he wasn't related to.

"Thank you John." He replied after a moment. "That really means a lot."  
John smiled and then stood. "Cigarette?"  
Sherlock looked shocked. "You smoke?"  
"Yeah but only when mum's out. If she knew, she'd kill me."  
Sherlock chuckled and followed John out to the back garden where John handed him a cigarette and they both lit up.  
"Thanks again." Sherlock said and he blew a long line of smoke above his head.  
"No problem." John replied as he too did the same.

They smoked in silence just leaning against the house both thinking about everything that had been said. John was glad he'd invited Sherlock over and Sherlock couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.


	5. Realisation

After spending a few more minutes smoking, the two teens went back inside. Sherlock noticed as John clutched his ribs and winced.

"Does that hurt?" He asked gently.  
John shook his head. "Stings a little.. its just bruises."  
Sherlock scowled. "No one should be treated like this. Why.. why did they even beat you up in the first place?"  
John blushed and sat down at the table.  
"I heard what they were calling you.." Sherlock said softly. "Things like fag.."

John turned away, a few tears stinging his eyes as he clutched the bruises and remembered the beating.

"John I um.. I just want to help.. to understand."  
"My sister.." John started. "She's gay.. When she came out.. Her friends started acting differently around her."  
Sherlock moved to sit at the table as he listened closely.  
"She had a lot of trouble."  
"You've explained this to me, John." Sherlock reminded him of their first meeting.  
"Well.." John continued on through sniffles. "Since she came out.. People assumed I was gay too because she was and .." He began to cry. "I'm sorry.. I just.. Sorry.."

Sherlock leaned forward and placed a hand on John's shoulder. The teen continued to let a few tears fall before he wiped at his face and turned to Sherlock.

"Sorry.. I .. the words hurt a lot. And.. Well, I'm struggling with it all."  
"I know." Sherlock sighed. "I have been called my fair share of names." He paused. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
John looked up as he thought. There was only one question he could think of, one way Sherlock could help. "How did you know you were gay?" John stared right into Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock pulled his hand back and became lost in thought trying to remember when he first realised his sexuality.

"I was eleven." He said after a few moments. "The boys I shared a class with in school all started to talk about girls and wanting to kiss them and get girlfriends and the thought of that disgusted me. At the time I just thought that maybe it was because I was the youngest in my class. But a few months later, they were still talking about girls and it _still_ disgusted me. Then in one class, we had a new teacher. I took one look and my stomach started feeling all weird. He was gorgeous and each day I found myself getting to his classes early just to spend time with him. This never happened with female teachers and I came to a realisation then that I was different. I looked it up, did some research and eventually asked my brother. He explained how he discovered he was gay and well, that was that."

John nodded. He thought about all the butterflies he'd had thinking about and looking at Sherlock and his mouth dropped open.

"I think.. I might be gay.." His voice was shaky as he stared at the table trying to think. "Or.. bisexual.. I don't know.."  
Sherlock nodded. "What makes you think you're gay? Or bisexual?"  
"I've had girlfriends.. I liked having a girlfriend.." John looked up to Sherlock. "Then I met a boy.. a gorgeous boy who gives me butterflies." He blushed and looked away again.

Sherlock was also blushing as he secretly hoped the 'gorgeous boy' was him. "Butterflies like I had for my teacher.. I think you may be bisexual John but it is nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal and a wonderful thing."

John didn't reply. He just stared at the wooden table.

"John..?"  
"Thank you, Sherlock. So much." He said quietly. "You've been so much help over the past few days.."  
"You're my friend, I want to help."  
John managed a weak smile. "You uh.. won't tell anyone I'm.. gay?"  
"Of course not. It's not my place to tell anyone."  
"Thanks."  
"It's not a problem. One thing I suggest is that you tell your mother."  
"Oh god... I hadn't thought of that." John glanced up at the clock. "Shit she'll be back soon as well.."  
"Then I better get going. I have a few.. matters.. to attend to anyway."  
John chuckled then stood up. "Matters?"  
"Nothing you need worry about, I will text you later. Good bye, John." Sherlock grinned and then left the room swiftly. A second later he popped his head back round the door. "Also, before I go, I must say.. well done. For coming out. That was.. brave of you."  
John smiled then Sherlock was gone again. He heard the front door slam and a car pull away as he sat down with a sigh.

The clock seemed to tick louder than ever as John stared at it waiting for his mother to return home. He was going to take Sherlock's advice and tell his mum. Then Harry. John knew Harry would want to know and she'd start being protective over her little brother but maybe that's what John needed.

Half an hour later, John still hadn't moved from the table as the door opened and a tall, slim blonde woman entered the kitchen. She placed a few bags on the worktop then turned to the table.

"Oh, John! You made me jump, I didn't see you there!" Alice Watson exclaimed and walked over to her son and kissing his head. "Have you had a good day, love?"  
"Yeah thanks. How was work?" John smiled and spoke softly.  
"You know how it is! I went to Tesco on the way home and got your favourite for dinner, spaghetti!" She smiled widely.  
"Thanks.. Um.. Mum, can we talk?"  
"Of course, what's up dear?"

John motioned for her to sit down and she did with a confused expression.

"John.. is this something serious? You're not in any kind of trouble are you?"  
"I'm not in trouble, don't worry." He chuckled. "I just well.." He took a deep breath and Alice took one of his hands.  
"It's okay, love. Take your time." She smiled.  
John took another breath then keeping his eyes on the table he began to explain the day he'd had with Sherlock, leaving out the smoking and the crying. He told her about the fight, the names, meeting Sherlock, even the way he felt about Sherlock. When he was finished, more tears in his eyes he finally looked up at his mother.

Alice was smiling and leant forward to take John in her arms. She stroked his back and kissed his head.  
"Oh John... My love. I'm so proud of you. And this Sherlock sounds like a lovely boy." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me one thing please?"  
John nodded.  
"_Never_ be ashamed of who you are. I love you whether you're straight or gay or bi or whatever you want to call it. I love you."  
"I love you too mum." John grinned through a few tears and hugged his mother again.

"Now," She said suddenly. "Why don't we save the spaghetti for tomorrow and go out tonight? My treat."  
"You're great mum, thanks."

Sherlock left John's and sped away in his car towards Greg Lestrade's house. Greg was the only one Sherlock could remember running from the fight with John so Greg was the one he'd confront. Sherlock knew where the boy lived after the massive party he had last year when nearly all the school turned up. He parked on the street and knocked furiously on the door.  
Greg opened the door and scoffed when he saw the curly haired teen.

"What do you want, Holmes?"  
Sherlock didn't realise Greg knew his name but carried on regardless. "Just to talk Greg. About John Watson."  
Greg's face dropped.  
"I saw you beating him up with a group of others."  
"Just leave it, okay." He paused and looked down. "I had to do it."  
Sherlock grabbed Greg by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Had to?! You just had to beat up a wonderful boy who's more of person than you'll ever be?!"  
Greg tried to pull away but Sherlock was stronger than he looked. "What does it matter to you?! Yes, I fucking had to! It would be me in his place if I didn't!"  
Sherlock looked at him confused. "What do you mean? You targeted him because you think he is gay, why the hell would they beat up you unless you were.." Sherlock's grip loosened and his eyes widened. "Oh.."  
"Get the fuck off me and go the fuck away!" Greg finally shoved Sherlock off and scowled.  
"You're gay?" Sherlock queried.  
"I said fuck off!" Greg clenched a fist ready to punch _that git_ in the face.

Sherlock tried to hide a smile as he spoke more calmly. "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed about Greg."  
"Nobody asked you."  
"So you are then?"

Greg lifted his fist and aimed at Sherlock's face but the genius quickly dodged and Greg fell forward. He lifted himself from the floor and stared at the taller teenager.

"Just fuck off will you! If anyone finds out I'm gay that's it! You tell _anyone, _especially your bloody brother and I'll fucking punch you into next week."  
"My brother? What does he have to do with this? I know you share some classes but..."  
Greg blushed and scowled as he pushed past Sherlock back towards his house. Sherlock's eyes widened once more. "Oh. Oh.. I see. Well, rest assured your secret is safe with me _IF_ you do me a favour."  
"What?" Greg snapped.  
"Promise me that you and your 'friends' will _never_ touch John Watson again."  
Greg sighed but reached out a hand to Sherlock. "We won't touch him. No one finds out I'm gay."

They shook hands before Greg turned on his heel back inside. Sherlock smiled and made his way back to the car where he decided to text John.

**The bullies at will no longer beat you up or call you names. SH**

_What? What have you done..? John_

**I had a word with Gregory Lestrade. I saw him running from the fight when I helped you. SH**

_You didn't get hurt did you? John_

**I'm fine John. I just made a deal with him. He promises that he and his friends will no longer target****you. SH**

_Oh right, thank you. You're amazing. I told my mum by the way. She's happy. We're out having food at the moment. John_

**Wonderful. I'm glad you're okay. I'll leave you to spend time together. See you at school. SH**

_Bye, Sherlock. John_


	6. Kiss

Sherlock sat staring at the texts and how John had called him amazing. He couldn't get over it. He felt a pull towards John, an attraction to the smaller teen. He quickly pocketed his phone and sped off towards home. When he arrived he rushed inside calling out.

"Mycroft! Myc, where are you?!" He raced upstairs and knocked on his brothers bedroom door. "Myc?"

"Come in Sherlock." Mycroft sighed. Sherlock was no doubt here for more supplies for another experiment. Mycroft sat up on his bed and put down the book he was reading as the door opened and a blushing Sherlock walked in.  
"Um.. C-Can we talk?" Sherlock mumbled quietly.  
"Talk? About what?"

Sherlock looked uneasy as he stared at his brother. He knew he needed advice and Mycroft was the best one to ask but actually asking him was a lot harder than Sherlock thought it would be. He swallowed and walked closer.  
"I met a boy..."  
Mycroft bit his lip and held back a grin. "A boy? What's his name, Lockie?" He motioned for Sherlock to sit beside him.  
Sherlock moved to the bed and took another breath. "John Watson."  
"Mmm Hmm." Mycroft nodded.  
"I helped him after a fight.." Sherlock began. He opened his mouth to talk again and couldn't seem to stop himself. "And then I helped him with some homework and then we texted and then I went over and then we smoked and then he told me he was gay and he's just so handsome and nice and not dull like everyone else!" He finally stopped and was blushing deeply as he looked up to see Mycroft looking more smug than usual.

"Sounds like you have a crush. But why the hell were you smoking?"  
"You smoke!" Sherlock retorted and Mycroft smirked.  
"Not the point, Lockie. I'm old enough, you're not. But anyway, John."  
"John Watson. He's.. amazing." Sherlock smiled slightly.

Mycroft looked at his little brother with admiration. It'd only been a few years since Sherlock had actually come out as gay and not once had he ever mentioned a crush. And to see him now actually amazed by another human being was incredible.  
"And does John like you?" He asked.  
"I don't know... He said.. he met a boy who was.. gorgeous..."  
"Could that be you?"  
Sherlock looked down confused.  
"Maybe.. I don't know."  
"Ask him."  
"What?!" Sherlock sprang up from the bed. "I can't just ask him!"  
Mycroft chuckled. "Sherlock, never once in your life have you ever been afraid of saying something to anyone. Why is John different?"  
"He just is!" Sherlock frowned and paused. "Oh."  
"What?" Mycroft's brows furrowed.  
"I do fancy him..." He took a step back.  
Mycroft smiled. "Then you talk to him. Ask him who this 'gorgeous boy' is. Invite him for tea."  
Sherlock nodded. "Thanks Myc.. I will."  
Mycroft stood up and ruffled his brothers hair. "S'alright Lockie. Now, get out so I can read."

Sherlock pouted but left quickly and ran to his room.  
He pulled out his phone and texted John once again.

**Hey, can we talk? SH**

_Um, I'm still out with mum but I can meet you tomorrow? John_

**That would be great, thanks. SH**

_Ten in the park? John_

**See you there John. SH**

Sherlock smiled and then settled down for a long nights sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus on any experiments tonight. Not with John constantly creeping around his mind palace. The blonde teen seemed to occupy every room, hallway and staircase. There was no escape. Sherlock didn't mind though. John was a wonderful addition to the palace. He grinned as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

John woke up on Sunday morning excited for the day ahead. He and his mother had spoken a lot about Sherlock the previous night and John had finally admitted he had a crush on the curly headed teenager. He sprang out of bed with a lot more energy than a normal Sunday morning required and quickly showered, dressed and ate before making his way to the park to meet Sherlock.

Sherlock had woken up early and was already waiting for John at the park. When he saw John walking towards him, Sherlock smiled and waved. He thought about the reason he was there and sat down at a table with a sigh. John walked up smiling.

"Hey, Sherlock."  
"Morning. How are you?"  
"Freezing!" John chuckled as he sat down. "So um, what did you wanna talk about?"  
Sherlock blushed and looked down. It suddenly became clear that actually talking to John would be difficult. A lot more difficult than talking to Mycroft.  
"Sher?" John looked concerned and leaned in closer.  
Sherlock looked up with a smile. "Sher?"  
"Oh sorry.. Sherlock. I meant Sherlock."  
"Its fine, John. I like it." He grinned.  
John chuckled and blushed. Sherlock shifted uneasily in his seat and took a deep breath.

"What I wanted to talk about was you..."  
John looked puzzled but before he could say any more Sherlock continued.  
"And the boy you mentioned. The.. gorgeous one.. That made you realise you were bisexual.."

John froze. He couldn't tell Sherlock that it was him! They were friends and John needed a friend. He didn't need to scare off the one person he could be truly himself around. He stared at Sherlock who was still waiting for John to say something. Anything.

"Well.. um what about him?"  
"Who is he?"Sherlock leaned forward and furrowed his brows.  
John couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked. He swallowed and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I doubt he would want to be with me anyway."

Sherlock frowned. He was really hoping John liked him. Now he was determined to find out who the 'gorgeous boy' was.

"You don't know that, John. He could secretly like you too.." He smiled.  
"And you dont know that, Sherlock." John groaned and stood up from the table. He was blushing deeply and hoping Sherlock wouldn't ask him anything else. There was no way he'd be able to stay calm in this situation.  
Sherlock stood to follow John who was rubbing his face and walking slowly away.

"John please.. I have to know." He jogged a little to catch up and grabbed John's arm. John turned, confused and frustrated.  
"Sherlock, no. And why do you want to know so bad?"  
Sherlock loosened his grip and smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

John stepped back and shook Sherlock's hand from his arm. He stood staring at the taller teen even more confused. "No. Nothing is obvious to me..."  
Sherlock shook his head and chuckled which only irritated John more. "Tell me then." John demanded.  
"I can do better than that." Sherlock moved towards John but he quickly darted out the way.  
"What the hell does that mean, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock looked puzzled and tried to move closer again. "Can't you see what's going on?"  
John groaned. "No I can't. Thats why I'm asking you to tell me."

Sherlock looked down and spoke quietly. "I want to know because.. I like you."  
Johm froze once again. "Y-you what?"  
"Like you." Sherlock repeated.  
"I um.. w-what?"

Sherlock looked up and bit his lip. He walked slowly towards John who made no effort to move. Sherlock leaned in and without any warning he placed a feather-light kiss upon the boys lips. John closed his eyes instinctively and melted into the kiss. Sherlock moved his hands to John's hips and pulled him in closer. Soon the boys were lost in the moment, tongues dancing around each other and teeth scraping.  
John pulled away blushing and breathing heavily. "Sher..."


End file.
